Mytho
Prince Siegfried (in Japanese: ジークフリート, Jīkufurīto), better known as Mytho (みゅうと, Myūto), is one of the main protagonists of the anime Princess Tutu. He was originally the main protagonist of The Prince and The Raven, a fairytale written by Drosselmeyer. His heart was shattered to seal the monster Raven away. Now a talented and popular student at Gold Crown Academy, he possesses no emotions, nor memories of his past life, and is largely dependent on Fakir for his well-being. He is voiced by Naoki Yanagi in the Japanese version and Jay Hickman in the English version. History Prince Siegfried was originally the main protagonist of The Prince and The Raven, a fairytale written by Drosselmeyer. Once a noble and kind prince, he lived to protect the weak and the needy. His heart was shattered to seal the monster Raven away. Now a talented and popular student at Gold Crown Academy, he possesses no emotions, nor memories of his past life, and is largely dependent on Fakir for his well-being. When Drosselmeyer decides to use Duck to gather the lost heart shards of Mytho's heart and returns them. Meanwhile, Rue's alter ego emerges from her and becomes Princess Kraehe, trying to possess him for herself. When she soaks Mytho's heart shard of love in the Raven's blood and when the shard is returned by Princess Tutu, Mytho struggles to free himself from the blood and then transforms to a crow later. Rue then reveals her feelings to him saying the words, "I love you!" and he becomes restored to a human. The last shard of his heart, which was Princess Tutu's pendant, is returned to him and he becomes Prince Siegfried again, defeating the Raven and asks Rue's hand in marriage before he returns to the story. Personality Mytho is utterly emotionless at the beginning of the series so he seems unable to think for himself and listens to almost anything told to him. With the help of Princess Tutu returning his heart, he begins to develop emotions and slowly returns to the way he was long ago. It begins with negative heart shards only to get positive towards the finish. As Prince Siegfried, he is very brave and noble but as the Prince of Crows, he is deceitful and coarse towards others, even Fakir and Rue. Appearance Mytho is a young man with silver-white hair and large amber eyes. He mostly wearing Gold Crown Academy's uniform but in other times, he wears a white long-sleeved blouse that consists of buttons and a collar. At ballet class Mytho wears a white short-sleeved shirt, black pants, white stockings, and white ballet slippers. While having the Raven's blood flowing inside him, his outfit as the Prince of Crows is a black outfit and with wings on his arms that grey. Later on, when his heart became fully restored in episode 25, he wears a gold crown on his head and a long-sleeved royal blue tunic with gold lining designs, a collar designed with long white feathers, and an iris blue chemise worn underneath. Mytho also wears a white hose, a white cape, and white ballet slippers. Relationships Duck: Duck is one of his many admirers. Mytho does not notice her at first but eventually grows to think of her as a friend as he regains his heart. Princess Tutu, on the other hand, becomes someone Mytho both longs for and fears for reasons he doesn't understand. Rue: Rue has been in love with Mytho since she was a little girl, but though he treated her kindly, he could not return her love without his emotions. The two appear as a couple at first, but only out of Rue telling Mytho to be hers. When he is corrupted by the Raven's blood, he treats Rue and Kraehe with scorn and mocks her constantly. However, when Mytho regains his past identity and Rue shows her willingness to sacrifice herself for his sake, he realizes that Rue is his true love, and makes her his princess. Fakir: Fakir is Mytho's roommate and protector. The majority of what Mytho does is under Fakir's orders. The Prince of Crows seems to take sadistic pleasure in tormenting Fakir's cowardice. Trivia *Siegfried is the name of the prince who fell in love with Odette in . *Mytho may refer to the term Mythos which is the set of rules that govern the universe in which a story is placed. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Warriors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Antagonists Category:Villain's Lover Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Rescuers Category:Honorable Category:The Messiah Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fallen